VeggieTales (Jarabic dub)
Note: Jarabic is a fanmade language created by Bunniculafan2016. VeggieTales is the Jarabic dub of said show. It started in 1996 and was distributed on VHS and DVD. Translations and Voices Episodes * (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!) * (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * (Are You My Neighbor?) * (Rack, Shack and Benny) * (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * (The Toy That Saved Christmas) * (A Very Silly Sing-Along!/Very Silly Songs!) * (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) * (Josh and the Big Wall!) * (Madame Blueberry) * (Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness?) * (LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed) * (King George and the Ducky) * (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) * (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown!) * (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) * (The Star of Christmas) * (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) * (The Ballad of Little Joe) * (An Easter Carol) * (A Snoodle's Tale) * (Sumo of the Opera) * (Duke and the Great Pie War) * (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * (Lord of the Beans) * (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) * (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * (Moe and the Big Exit) * (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) * (Abe and the Amazing Promise) * (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) * (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) * (Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) * (Sweetpea Beauty) * (It's a Meaningful Life) * (Twas The Night Before Easter) * (Princess and the Popstar) * (The Little Drummer Boy) * (Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) * (The Penniless Princess) * (The League of Incredible Vegetables) * (The Little House That Stood) * (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) * (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) * (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) * (Celery Night Fever) * (Beauty and the Beet) * (Noah's Ark) Movies * (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Compilations * (Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories) * (More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories) * (Junior's Favorite Stories) * (Larry's Favorite Stories) * (Classics from the Crisper) * (Heroes of the Bible: Lions, Shepherds and Queens,My!) * (Heroes of the Bible: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) * (Heroes of the Bible: A Baby, A Quest, and The Wild, Wild West!) * (Larry-Boy Power Pack) * (Holiday Double Feature) * (Veg-O-Rama Jukebox) * (The Bumblyburg Super Hero Pack!) * (Englishman with an Omlet) * (Larry's Lagoon) * (Holiday Pack) * (Lessons from the Sock Drawer) * (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) * (Silly Little Thing Called Love) * (Happy Together!) * (Bob Lends a Helping Hand!) * (Larry Learns to Listen) * (Sing Along Songs: Dance of the Cucumber) * (Sing Along Songs: Do the Moo Shoo) * (Sing Along Songs: I Love My Lips) * (Sing Along Songs: I Can Be Your Friend) * (Christmas Sing-Along Songs!) * (And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection) * (If I Sang A Silly Song) * (Lettuce Love One Another) * (All the Shows: Volume 1) * (All the Shows: Volume 2) * (All the Shows: Volume 3) Games * (The Mystery of Veggie Island) * (Veggie Carnival) * (Jonah: A VeggieTales Game) * (Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes) * (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) * (VeggieTales Creativity City) Albums * (VeggieTunes) * (VeggieTunes 2) * (VeggieTunes: A King, A Queen and A Very Blueberry) * (VeggieTunes 4) * (A Very Veggie Christmas) * (A Very Veggie Easter) * (Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs) * (More of Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs) * (Junior's Bedtime Songs) * (Bob and Larry's Backyard Party) * (Pirates' Boat Load of Fun) * (Jonah's Overbroad Sing-Along) * (O Veggie, Where Art Thou) * (On the Road with Bob and Larry) * (Junior's Playtime Songs) * (Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs) * (Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs) * (Rock-A-Bye Veggie) * (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) * (Cristina Mel e Os Vegetais) * (Silly Songs No. 1) * (Have We Got A Show For You: 10 Years Of VeggieTales) * (VeggieRocks) * (The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree) * (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) * (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack) * (Music from and Inspired by Minnesota Cuke) * (God Made You Special) * (All the Songs: Volume 1) * (All the Songs: Volume 2) * (And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection) * (Silly Songs with Larry) * (Bob and Larry Sing the 70's) * (Bob and Larry Sing the 80's) * (Bob and Larry Go Country) * (Boyz in the Sink) * (Christian Hit Music) * (VeggieTales Greatest Hits) * (Worship Songs) * (Here I Am to Worship) * (Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids) * (Songs from the Sock Drawer) * (Beauty and the Beet Soundtrack) * (Celery Night Fever Soundtrack) * (Songs for a Meaningful Life) * (Songs for a Princess) Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales